conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Oceania
This country is part of the Altverse universe. |government_type = |event_start = Republic proclaimed |date_start = 28 November |year_start = 1827 |event_end = Oceanian Civil War |date_end = 17 October |year_end = 1865 |p1 = Dirigist Bloc#Colonial era |flag_p1 = Flag of Australia.svg |s1 = Dirigist Bloc |flag_s1 = Flag of the Dirigist Bloc.svg |image_flag = Flag of Oceania (1827-1865).svg |image_coat = |coat_size = |coat_alt = |symbol = |symbol_type = |image_map = Dirigist Bloc (orthographic projection).svg |capital = Defiance |latd= |latm= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |national_motto = Forever Free |national_anthem = Glory, Glory, Glory |common_languages = |religion = |demonym = Oceanian |currency = Oceanian pound |leader1 = Aidan Carter-Moore |leader2 = Aaron Ryker |leader3 = Henry Augustine |leader4 = Jonathan Hetherington |year_leader1 = 1827–1834 |year_leader2 = 1834–1842 |year_leader3 = 1842–1858 |year_leader4 = 1858–1865 |title_leader = President |representative1 = |representative2 = |representative3 = |representative4 = |year_representative1 = |year_representative2 = |year_representative3 = |year_representative4 = |title_representative = |deputy1 = |deputy2 = |deputy3 = |deputy4 = |year_deputy1 = |year_deputy2 = |year_deputy3 = |year_deputy4 = |title_deputy = |legislature = National Congress |house1 = Senate |type_house1 = Upper house |house2 = House of Representatives |type_house2 = Lower house |stat_year1 = 1830 |stat_area1 = 7960045 |stat_pop1 = 468752 |stat_year2 = 1865 |stat_area2 = 8500324 |stat_pop2 = 3917572 }}The Republic of Oceania was a which existed in the region of from 1827 until it was overthrown and disestablished in 1865 during the Oceanian Civil War. It was the successor to the earlier Colony of Oceania, which was established in 1788 by the on the continent of , and populated by freed slaves from the former colonies of whom the government deemed capable of surviving on the continent without too much direct aid from the home islands. The colony declared its independence in 1827 after an ongoing war in waged using Oceanian conscripts, combined with the oppressive trade export quotas set by the British government, finally forced the colonists' hand. The colonists fought a brief war against the United Kingdom, until other pressing affairs at home and in forced the British to withdraw their troops from the continent and agree to recognize the Oceanian republic. The new nation was fraught with a series of issues, such as the protection of sovereign waters, wars with the indigenous Australians, chronic shortages of manpower, and a predominately agricultural economy which consistent under-performed on the global market. Though the issues with manpower and the aborigines were eventually resolved by the mid-1800s, the poor economy and inability to defend Oceanian territorial waters from vindictive British warships and predatory German merchants, saw the rise of the dirigist movement in the 1850s. Militancy within the dirigist movement saw the Oceanian government disstabilized and the beginning of the Oceanian Civil War in 1860. The republican government was overthrown by the more authoritarian Dirigist Bloc in 1865, bringing both the war and the Oceanian republic to an end nearly four decades after its formation. In its short history, the Republic of Oceania was one of the few Westernized black African nations in the world, and its remarkable victory over a European power as a backwater state stunned many governments around the world. Though Oceania never received the respect and equality with other powers it desired, it was widely regarded as a useful mediator in disputes between major powers in the region of the south Pacific Ocean. However, internal issues with the economy and the inability to defend itself as a sovereign nation-state prevented it from projecting its power until the rise and eventual domination of the dirigists in the government in the latter-half of the 19th century. In the modern-day, the old republic is view with disdain in the eyes of most Oceanians, who viewed the government and its actions as representative of the wider issues with the notion of democracy and republicanism as a whole. Category:Dirigist Bloc